Une cicatrice sur la joue
by Acharn
Summary: James Adams n'a pas été le seul enfant appelé à CHERUB. D'autres sont arrivés, avec d'autres histoires, d'autres démons. Abby Frost était de ceux-là. Avant d'être recrutée par CHERUB à l'âge de 7 ans, Abby n'avait connu que la peur et la douleur. Mais comment voulez-vous espérer être une enfant normale lorsque votre père vous bat jusqu'au sang ?


Et voilà le premier chapitre. Je préviens juste que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres, je fais ça un peu au feeling :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

.

_Kate Frost s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel était assis son mari, lisant son journal. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et un doux sourire illumina son visage, allumant même une étincelle dans ses yeux. _

_Elle s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur son ventre. _

_-Elle sera merveilleuse, j'en suis sûre. _

_-Elle ? Répéta John Frost, rieur. _

_Il posa sa main sur la chemise de sa femme et caressa du bout des doigts son ventre rond. _

_-C'est ta fille, reprit John. Elle sera forcément merveilleuse. _

_Kate sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. _

_Ce bébé était une bénédiction de la nature. Il réveillerait son mari, et lui montrerait à quel point la nature était belle. A quel point elle faisait bien les choses. _

_Cette petite fille -Kate en était persuadée- lui apporterait tout l'amour qu'il lui faudrait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement. Il s'énervait vite, beaucoup trop vite, mais il apprendrait la patience en voyant grandir sa fille._

_Son état s'améliorait de jours en jours. Plus le bébé grandissait, plus Kate voyait son mari être heureux, et plus les crises de colère s'espaçaient. _

_Ils seraient heureux, tous les trois. Il ne pouvait en être autrement._

_._

.

Abby serra ses mains autour l'ourlet de sa jupe noire, pendant que son père la tenait par l'épaule, collée contre lui. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent d'eux, et après avoir dit quelques mots de réconfort à son père, se penchèrent vers elle pour lui caresser la joue.

Un homme, qu'Abby se souvenait avoir rencontré, étreint John Frost comme un frère.

-Kate était une femme formidable, John, lui dit-il.

-Je sais, Mark, acquiesça John. Mais ça fait six ans qu'elle est … qu'elle a disparu, et je n'arrive toujours pas à …

Le dénommé Mark hocha la tête.

-Ta fille est son portrait craché. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour toi.

Abby sentit la prise de son père sur son épaule s'affermir.

-Oui. Elle est toute ma vie.

Abby sentit un étrange sentiment lui tordre les entrailles. Tous les ans, c'était le même cinéma. Le jour de son anniversaire, ils allaient au cimetière rendre hommage à une femme qu'Abby n'avait jamais rencontrée. Sa mère, disaient-ils.

Son père prenait alors le rôle du politicien brisé par la perte de sa femme, morte le jour où Abby, elle, voyait le jour. Mais il y avait sa fille, disait-il. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle était son petit rayon de soleil dans ce monde sans saveur. Un don du ciel.

Puis ils rentraient à la maison, et Abby voyait fondre le masque du père aimant.

D'autres hommes vinrent présenter leurs condoléances au père d'Abby, puis, peu à peu, le cimetière se vida.

-Viens, rentrons à la maison.

Il l'entraîna vers une grande voiture noire. Une fois à l'intérieur, Abby regarda son père a travers le rétroviseur.

-A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Demanda-t-elle, comme chaque année.

-Elle était merveilleuse, répondit-il.

Abby soupira et regarda par la vitre les maisons qui défilaient, en replaçant sa barrette d'argent dans ses cheveux.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

La voiture freina brusquement pour tourner, et Abby fut projetée contre la vitre.

-Parce qu'elle l'était ! aboya-t-il. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle disait que tu le serais, toi aussi !

Il se gara, et après être sorti de la voiture, tira sa fille de son siège. Il l'attrapa par le cou, et la traîna jusqu'à la grande maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta Abby sur le sol, et enleva sa ceinture de son pantalon.

Abby sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle ne connaissait que trop ce geste.

-Elle disait que tu serais merveilleuse … répéta-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage. Mais je crois qu'on m'a trompé sur la marchandise !

Abby sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tant le ton de son père était hargneux. Elle levait les bras pour se protéger mais la ceinture lui fouetta le visage.

-C'est ta faute, si elle est morte ! Tu l'as bouffée de l'intérieur pendant 9 mois !

Il leva le bras, mais Abby fondit en larmes.

-Arrête, sanglota-t-elle. S'il te plaît, arrête !

Le père se figea, et pendant un instant, il resta immobile.

-Va dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton éteint.

Abby ne chercha pas à comprendre et obtempéra immédiatement. Elle se releva et courut dans sa chambre. Elle poussa sa porte et entra. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes. La dernière fois, elle avait juré qu'elle ne pleurerait plus. Elle enleva sa chemise noire, la jeta en boule sous son lit et, comme chaque soir, elle examina son dos. Il était barré de nombreuses cicatrices, dont la plupart avaient blanchi depuis le temps. Mais certaines d'entre elles, plus récentes que les autres, ressortaient, sombres sur sa peau pâle. Depuis quelques mois, la petite fille avait peur du regard des autres, lorsqu'ils la verraient en maillot de bain. Son père avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour qu'elle ne se dénude pas en public, mais Abby savait parfaitement que ça ne durerait pas éternellement, et qu'un jour, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un lui poserait des questions.

En jetant un coup d'oeil au miroir ornant son mur, elle remarqua que sa joue avait déjà commencé à rougir. Elle posa un gant humide dessus, pour éviter les marques le lendemain et se glissa entre ses draps.

.

.

Cette situation était la même depuis toujours. Abby ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour heureuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à l'école, et elle n'avait jamais confié ce qui se passait à quelqu'un.

.

.

Les mois passaient et s'enchaînaient, se ressemblaient, et étaient identiques. Abby devait être la plus forte partout, la plus intelligente, celle qui réussissait le mieux.

Il fallait qu'elle ait la meilleure note, et la meilleure appréciation. Elle devait être parfaite.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait si elle ne respectait pas _son devoir_. En tant que Frost, elle se devait d'être la meilleure, point.

.

.

Abby posa son cartable près du fauteuil de son père, et s'installa sur le canapé, comme chaque soir après l'école. Mais cette fois, elle tenait un papier serré dans ses mains.

Elle frissonna et resserra son gilet autour de ses épaules. En face d'elle, le grand miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une petite fille, âgée toute au plus de 6 ans, grelottante, et immensément petite sur le grand canapé de cuir sombre.

Elle était toujours surprise de cette image si vulnérable, si puérile. Abby se sentait bien plus âgée que ses six ans. Elle avait dévoré des centaines de livres, et avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout vécu.

Dans le reflet, elle regarda Louise, la femme de ménage, s'approcher d'elle et l'emmitoufler dans couverture duveteuse.

-Bonjour mon Criquet, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Alors qu'Abby lui racontait sa journée, Louise entreprit de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Et comment va ton Jim ? Demanda Louise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Immédiatement, une rougeur envahit les joues de Abby.

-Il m'a sourit, tu sais, confia-t-elle, d'une petite voix. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Louise éclata de rire.

-Évidemment, P'tit Criquet ! Tout le monde t'aime bien.

Abby sourit malgré elle et ferma les yeux, pendant que Louise lui grattait la tête. Sourire qui s'effaça dès le moment où John Frost entrait dans la maison.

Comme toujours, un air contrarié était peint sur son visage. Il posa sa mallette et son imperméable sur une chaise, avant de se tourner vers la femme de ménage.

Il la regarda un instant, le sourcil levé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, avant de lancer :

-Dites-moi, Marie-Louise, vous n'étiez pas censée finir à 18h, aujourd'hui ?

Louise se leva du canapé.

-Si monsieur, répondit-elle, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Abby toute seule …

-Abbygaëlle, la reprit John Frost, imperturbable. Eh bien, si je ne m'abuse, je suis là. Merci pour vos services et à demain.

Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de partir. Louise ébouriffa les cheveux d'Abby.

-A demain, mon Criquet, chuchota-t-elle. Au revoir, monsieur, ajouta-t-elle, en passant devant son employeur.

-A demain Louise ! S'écria la petite fille, avant que son père ne renferme la porte sur elle.

John Frost soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Tu as mangé ?

Abby acquiesça.

-Parfait. Va donc te coucher.

Abby allait obtempérer, quand elle se souvint du papier glissé dans sa poche.

-Papa ?

Il leva les yeux de son journal, agacé.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai une autorisation à te faire signer. Pour aller à la piscine avec l'école.

-Très bien.

Devant la non-réaction de son père, elle ajouta :

-Comment je vais faire ?

Cette fois, John Frost repoussa son journal.

-Comment tu vas faire pour quoi, Abbygaëlle ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Pour … mes cicatrices, murmura-t-elle.

Son père la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

-Oh, ça. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son journal. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te scarifier, c'est entièrement ta faute.

Abby se figea.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle, d'une voix brisée.

Elle toussa légèrement, puis répéta, un peu plus fort.

-Quoi ?

Son père ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête.

-Va dans ta chambre.

-Non.

Les yeux de son père s'immobilisèrent.

-Pardon ?

-Comment … comment oses-tu dire ça ? S'écria Abby. Comment oses-tu prétendre que je me suis moi-même blessée ?

-C'est …

Abby saisit un case en porcelaine qui trônait sur une table basse et le brisa aux pieds de son père.

-C'est toi ! Qui m'a blessée, qui m'a battue, c'est toi !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Tu sais combien de fois je suis allée à l'hôpital ? Par ta faute ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, répliqua-t-il, parfaitement calme. Tu es une enfant perturbée.

Abby lâcha un cri de rage. Elle avait besoin de se libérer, il fallait qu'elle parle.

-Non ! Tu sais que non ! Ça c'est le portrait que tu dresses de moi en public ! Je suis une enfant perturbée, heureusement pour moi que tu es un père aimant !

-Ça suffit Abbygaëlle.

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas fini ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu me dégoûtes !

John Frost se leva, mais Abby continua à lui crier dessus toute la frustration et la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il lui balança un coup de poing, qui atteignit la petite fille dans le nez.

Immédiatement, elle plaqua sa main sur son visage, sentant du sang, chaud et épais, s'écouler. Elle retira sa main, ensanglantée, et leva les yeux vers son père, qui bouillonnait de rage.

-Tu vois ? Tu vois ? S'écria-t-elle.

Il la poussa violemment contre une porte vitrée, qui se fracassa sous le choc. Abby tomba au sol, au milieu des débris de verre.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Hurla-t-il. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que ça fait de perdre l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes. Abby serra les dents et agrippa la cheville de son père, dans laquelle elle mordit de toutes ses forces.

John Frost lâcha un cri et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

Il serra sa prise autour de ses épaules et de son coup, et la frappa violemment contre le mur. Elle sentit un bout de métal lui déchirer la joue, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Regarde toi, cracha-t-il. Personne ne t'aime, tu es totalement insignifiante.

Il la jeta comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon près de la porte brisée. La petite fille tenta de se relever, mais, prise de vertige, elle s'accrocha à l'encadrement de bois.

Son père s'approcha et, comme si sa fille ne gisait pas juste à côté de lui, passa par la porte, avant de fermer brusquement ce qui en restait sur les doigts d'Abby, qui hurla de douleur. Elle retira ses doigts et s'affaissa au sol, inconsciente, pendant que son père disparaissait dans le couloir.


End file.
